heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Interrogation
Heroic Interrogation is an event where a hero or a heroine asks questions of (someone, especially a suspect or a criminal) closely, aggressively, or formally. It is also another form of the Heroic Breakdown, Hero's Rage, and Facing the Enemy. The opposite of this is Being Interrogated. Examples *Pinkie Pie interrogates Spike on why her friends won't go to her party. *In The Stunti-Con Job, Sideswipe interrogates Toxitron to no avail. *Milo Murphy, Cavandish, and Dakota interrogating the Intern. *Wreck-It Ralph interrogates Sour Bill to reveal information on Vanellope's programming and King Candy's evil plans. *Batman interrogates Joker on where he got the nuke to destroy Metropolis before being interrupted by a vengeful Superman. *Rick O'Connell interrogating Beni Gabor about why does he work for Imhotep the mummy monster. *Wade Watts and Toshiro interrogated Nolan Sorrento on how to free Samantha. *The Bee Team interrogate Clampdown as to what and where is Decepticon Island, though the Decepticon apparently faints. *Simba chokes Scar into revealing that he killed Mufasa. *Astrid interrogates Hiccup about his surprise success in Dragon Training. *Barbie interrogates Ken on what Lotso did to Buzz Lightyear & how to get him back to normal, by ripping up several of Ken's beloved outfits. *Spider-Man interrogates Aaron Davis after suspecting the latter is involved in a weaponry deal. *Barry B. Benson interrogates Hector on where the bees' honey is being stored before chasing the Honey Farms truck. *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde interrogate Duke Weaselton on the night howlers and what he was going to do to them as Mr. Big threatens to ice him if he doesn't talk. *Simon Masrani confronts Dr. Henry Wu about the genetic makeup of the Indominus Rex. *Upon beating Brock Rumlow into submission, Captain America interrogates him about what he has been planning, demanding to know who he was planning on selling the biological weapon to. *Speckles and Fang interrogate Ditto on where their children are. Quotes Gallery Ha.png|Milo Murphy, Cavandish, and Dakota interrogating the Intern. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8640.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph interrogating Sour Bill on Vanellope's programming and King Candy's evil plans. DecepticonIslandP1Clampdown-Stammerthon.jpg|The Bee Team interrogate Clampdown as to what and where is Decepticon Island, though the Decepticon apparently faints. StuntiConJob-interrogation.jpg|Sideswipe interrogating Toxitron to no avail. Untitled-01-17-50.jpg|Rick O'Connell interrogating Beni Gabor about why does he work for Imhotep the mummy monster. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg|Simba chokes Scar into revealing that he killed Mufasa. Dory's death glare.jpg|Dory interrogating the crabs on where Marlin went. File:Readyplayerone-movie-screencaps.com-9766.jpg|Wade Watts and and Toshiro interrogating Nolan Sorrento, on how to free Samantha, who was captured by IOI. Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.jpg|Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde interrogating Duke Weaselton on the connection between the night howlers and savage predator attacks while Mr. Big threatens to ice him if he doesn't talk. Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4436.jpg|Gidget slapping Ozone to get him to tell her where Max is. Videos Pinkie Interrogates Spike (Party of One) MLP FiM HD|Pinkie Pie interrogates Spike on why her friends won't go to her party. Spider-Man "Interrogates" Aaron Davis - Spider-Man Homecoming (2017) Movie Clip|Spider-Man interrogates Aaron Davis, after suspecting the latter is involved in a weaponry deal. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Polyjuice Potion (Part 2 of 2)|Disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, Harry & Ron interrogate Draco Malfoy for information on the Chamber of Secrets. ToyStory3 Torture|Barbie interrogates Ken, on how to reset Buzz to normal, while she rips up his outfits. Jurassic World Wu Explains The Makeup of the I-Rex HD|Simon Masrani questions Dr. Henry Wu about the genetic makeup of the Indominus Rex. Wreck It Ralph - Sour Bill says No|Wreck-It-Ralph interrogates Sour Bill on Vanellope's programming & King Candy's plans. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts